de una forma u otra
by ale lore
Summary: caminando por los pasillos de hogwarts a medianoche cualquier alumno puede escuchar conversacione ajenas...please sean amables y leanlo es un one shot


YO nO sOy dueña de Harry POtter si lO fuera serian mas de 7 librOs y no me tardaria tantO en escribirlOs

POr favOr tengan cOmpasiÓn ...

Caminando por los pasillos debajo de su capa invisible, harry iba cuidadosamente hacia la cocina de la escuela. desde que habia perdido su mapa de los merodeadores en 4 año estas caminatas en la noche se habian vuelto mas dificiles. pero nada le agrega adrenalina a buscar un postre en la medianoche que la posibilidad de ser visto o atrapado por Filch.

Cuando Harry llego al tercer piso una serie de extraños ruidos capto su atencion _parece que alguien entro a un salon abandonado_ Harry se acerco a la puerta lo mas que podia y trato de oir quienes eran las personas ahi adentro.

"oh Ron, no otravez" dijo una voz desesperada

Harry no tardo en adivinar quien deberian de ser las personas que estaban adentro, pero su curiosidad lo mantuvo en el mismo lugar.

"Hermione, por favor, han pasado demasiado maldito tiempo!"

"Y seguira pasando mas si continuas usando ese lenguaje"

En el siguiente minuto no se escucho mas que los murmullos de Ron en un timbre profundo.

"Mira ya se ..." Ron empezo a decir. "Yo se que la ultima vez no fue tan perfecto." el se apuro en seguir "Pero por dios Hermione, yo no quize terminar tan rapido."

Hermione lanzo un bufido."Bueno, eso no es una excusa para mi ahora, Ronald. Yo creo que no quiero pasar por eso otravez."

Ron hizo un sonido como si se estuviera ahogando. "Pero-pero...Hermione! Hermione ten un poco de compasión!"

Un frio silencio descendio y Harry maldijo su capacidad de no v er nada; pero como quiera se movio mas cerca para acercar su oido a la puerta. Por fin Ron hablo otravez habiendo decidido cambiar las tacticas

"Mira, tu eres la que siempre me dice que necesito estudiar mas para asi mejorar mis calificaciones, no? Bueno, Yo creo... si tu quieres.. eso es... si tu piensas que te ayudara a..." la voz de Ron se habia convertido en un murmullo. Cuando Hermione empezo a hablar Harry juro que el pasillo se habia vuelto mas frio.

"Oh, ya veo," friamente ella dijo "Lo que estas diciendo es que es **mi **culpa. Que **yo** no soy suficientemente buena. Bueno vamos haber como lo haces tu **solo** entonces!" La voz de Hermione se hizo mas fuerte a medida que hablaba, pero Harry se dio cuenta que era porque ella se estaba acercando a la puerta. El se hizo para atras para quitarse del camino. Sin embargo, Ron debio haberla interceptado antes que ella llegara a la puerta porque la puerta permanecio cerrada.

"Espera Hermione!"

"Ron si no me sueltas en este preciso instante te hare un hechizo tan malo que sera recordado en _Hogwarts: una historia"_

"Hermione, lo siento. Estoy haciendo un desastre no? Porfavor escuchame."

La respuesta amortiguada de Hermione le dijo a Harry que ella probablemente esta atrapada en los brazos de Ron, su cara apretada firmemente en el pecho de Ron. Su pensamiento fue confirmado por el siguiente comentario de Ron.

"Bueno yo creo esta es una forma de tenerte callada. Aunque muy lejos de mi favorita." Harry penso que Ron estaba sonriendo por la voz de Ron, y otravez se movio havia la puerta para tener pegado ahi su oido y asi no perderse niuna palabra.

"Puedes darme un minuto para tratar de arreglar lo que dije antes por favor?" Hermione debio haber dicho que si porque despues de una pausa Ron continuo. "Yo no estaba tratando de decir que no eras lo suficientemente buena para mi. Lo eres, Hermione. Tu siempre lo eres, de todas las formas posibles. Y si tu no sientes eso todo el tiempo que estamos juntos entonces soy un maldito hijo de - ouch! - digo soy... un idiota... por no decirtelo mas seguido. No hay nadie en el mundo con la quisiera estar, ahora mismo, que contigo. Y si todo lo que quieres hacer es estar aqui, como estamos ahorita, por el resto de la noche eso esta bien para mi"

Unos minutoas de silencio pasaron antes de que Harry escuchara a Harmione suspirar.

"Oh Ron," Hermione suspiro. "O-okay."

"Gracias." Ron murmuro.

Otravez, Harry escucho silencio por los siguientes minutos. El mantuvo firmemente presionada la oreja a la puerta que se preocupo un poquito por por romper la puerta.

Finalmente, despues de unos 5 minutos que pasaron para escuchar la voz de Ron otravez, esta vez algo asustada.

"Oh-oh dios...Hermione." Ron dejo salir un profundo suspiro "Hermione creo que..."

"Que!" Hermione se escucho un poco desesprada. "No...Ron, porfavor dime que, que no estas apunto de --"

"Hermione, lo-lo siento, es solo que... yo pense.." Ron dijo algo asustado. "Yo pense que la ultima vez fue rapido porque...y esta vez yo..." Ron no encontraba excusas. "Te juro... te juro que la proxima vez..."

La voz de Hermione otravez fria. "No me digas que lo lamentas Ronald Weasley, y no quiero oir algo acerca de la proxima vez. Yo solo quiero oirte decirlo. Yo solo quiero saber que al menos yo tenia razon al pensar que esto era una perdida de tiempo."

"Pero Hermione... te-te prometo... yo.."

"Dilo Ron, o yo lo voy a decir por ti."

Ron suspiro

"jaque mate"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews porfavor este es mi primer fic de Harry potter


End file.
